A Fighter Destiny
by Dante25
Summary: Lei Fang is just trying to live her life when she is grabed and talken into a alley. She is saved by Jann Lee and learns how to fight. Because JenFu's grandaughter is dying Lei Fang joins to save her. Im Just doign this now. so R&R UPDATE coming soon
1. Lei Fang Chp 1

This story is writen by two people. I will be telling Lei Fangs side of story, and my brother will be telling Kasumi's side of the story. The story is taking place right before DOA 2. If I say anything that seams off to you, give me a break. Im going off of a weak storyline coming from DOA2. I've tryed to get as much info as i can from the internet but not much. So go easy on me. I've made up something just to make it more fun. So you will notice some of the characters from the game. Also the DOA2 Tournament will be happening so I will be telling the battles through Lei Fangs perspective. Happy reading R&R :)  
  
Two years before the Dead or Alive World Tournament.  
  
Lei Fang hurrys down the steps of the small shop. She stops to check if she had everything in her bag that was on the list her mom gave her. Her mom did all the shoping but on some evenings her mom would let her shop for the things they needed for that week. The shop was in walking distance and wasn't too far from their home. Lei Fang didn't mind going shoping becasue there were other shops along the way. There was a bookstore that she spent many afternoons in called Go-Ken Bookshop. The owner was said to be a legendary fighter with an Iron Fist or Go-Ken. Lei Fang was never interested in his past, she just thought he was very nice. Walking by the the small book shop she notices the owner, Gen Fu, sweeping the shop getting ready to close. He stops as he notices her by the door.  
  
"Lei Fang is that you? Its nearly 8:00, has your mother sent you on another shoping trip?"  
  
"Yes but I don't Mind as long as I get to stop by at your shop." She said in a kind voice  
  
"Oh I just remembered. You can leave your bags on my desk, I have something for you." Lei Fang follows Gen Fu into the back room where he picks up a book and shows her it.  
  
"Its a book I found in the attic while i was cleaning it out today. It is on Chinese history and culture. I understand you are learning about that in school now and this might be of help to you." Gen Fu hands her the old worn in book.   
  
"Thanks. it will probably help me in my schoolwork. I love the history of China."  
  
"Anytime. Oh I almost forgot here are those candles you ordered with the vanilla scent.  
  
"Thanks again" She walks back out and drops the book and candles into her bag. As she walks away she waves back to Gen Fu who continues to sweep.  
  
She reaches in and smells the candles. While she was distracted a group of young men start to follow her. As she puts the candles back into the bag she is grabed by one of the thugs who pulls out a switch blade and places it onto her neck.   
  
"Scream and I will end your shallow life bitch" He starts to pull her into a back alley as the other men follow snickering. He pushes her up against a dumpster as one of his friends holds her down. He starts to undo his belt as he is joking with his friends. She had never seen any of the boys before but she assumed that they were from her high school and that they were drunk. She continues to kick and trys to scream but one of the boys had his hand around her mouth. She was starting to loose hope as she soon realized that her weak body had no chance of escaping their grasp.   
  
Everyones attention is attracted to a door further down in the alley. A young man dressed in blue pants and a tank top is standing there staring with a rage in his eyes.   
  
"What the fuck are you punks doing?!" a man from inside the building comes behind the young man.  
  
"Whats happening Jann Lee?"  
  
"You get the police I'll handle this." The other man hurrys away as Jann Lee changes into a fighting stance. With a high pitch scream he went running toword the thugs and jumps into the air kicking one of them. He then drives the back of his fist into the face of another thug. The thug holding Lei Fang swings his fist at Jann Lee. Jann Lee quickly grabs his arm and pulls it over his sholder snaping the bones in the thugs arm. The last thug holding a bent steel pipe drops it and runs out the alley.  
  
"You should be more careful. There won't always be somone as strong as me to protect you," he says helping her up. She didn't know what to say becasue she had never felt so weak and helpless.  
  
"...Thanks," is all that she could think of to say.  
  
The next day she spent deep in thought. What was she going to do if she ran into that kind of trouble again? She didn't want to have to feel helpless anymore. To take her mind off of the many things that had happened she picked up the book Gen Fu had given her. While skiping through it she sees a part that seems interesting. The section is all about the different fighting styles China had. After reading some more one catches her eye. The book explained that this fighting style could be mastered by the young and the old. It focused on using technique over over strength. The only person she could think of who could help her was Gen Fu. She hurrys to his shop.  
  
She runs through the door seeing Gen Fu sitting there at his desk.  
  
"Is it true what they say? Are you a Marshal Arts Master?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I need your help. I want to learn the art of T'ai Chi Quan." she says looking through refuring to the book.  
  
"Why do you need to fight? To impress your friends? Kung Fu is not a game, It is a tool used for destruction. I stoped teaching distruction a long time ago,"  
  
"I don't want it for destruction. Did you hear about what happend last night? I was almost raped, I could have even been killed. The worst part of it was not being able to do anything. My fate was in someone elses hands. I don't want to be vulnerable to any criminals anymore," She says using all her breath. Gen Fu thinks about it for a minute bfore answering.  
  
"Are you willing to make sacrifices?"  
  
"I will do anything"  
  
"Well then it looks like we have an agreement" 


	2. Lei Fang Ch 2

Recap characters:  
GEN FU Gen Fu lived in a small house in china. His house had a small dojo in the back of the house where he would train whoever he was training, in this case Lei Fang. He would look after his granddaughter, Mei Lin, a lot because her parents were busy people and he liked spending time with her. He always tryed to keep Mei Lin away from him whenever Lei Fang was around becasue he didn't want her to get involved with fighting. He didn't have to worry much becasue she was still little, but he didn't want to take any chances. He would train Lei Fang everytime Mei lin was taking a nap or wasn't there. The old man was very protective over her and would really do anything for her.  
LEI FANG Now 2 year later after Lei Fang was almost "attacked" by the thugs she had just about mastered T'ai Chi Quan. She lived in a apartment with her friend Nikki. Lei Fangs parents didn't like the idea of her getting an apartment but after a while they agreed with the idea. They don't really have to worry about working becasue Lei Fangs wealthy parents give them money for rent and supplys, but Nikki works just so she has her own money and to have the feeling that she is earning the money. They both go to the same college,Qin University, which works out for the both of them.  
NIKKI Lei Fang knew Nikki from the 10th grade. Nikki is japanese and she lived in Japan for most of her life but as Lei Fangs parents they were also wealthy. So they moved to China and started their new life. Like Lei Fang she wanted to go to a public school like all of the normal kids. So that was where Lei Fang and Nikki met and they have been friends ever sence. ERIC Eric is Lei Fangs boyfriend. He is half German and half Chinese. He was born in China and we raised by his mother after his parents were devorsed and his father returned to Germany. He didn't mind living with his mother but he always wanted to see his father again. After a few years he didn't really care anymore, he just wanted to get on with his life. He met Lei Fang in 12th grade when they had most of the same classes together. After a while he becasme really attracted to her and after a short while they were together. He deeply loves her and wishes for them to be together forever,but Lei Fang has other things on her mind and isn't ready for any of that. Which he dosn't like that gives him second thoughts about her. He also dosn't like her learning how to fight. He doesn't want her getting in any trouble for fighting someone for any reason.  
JANN LEE Jann Lee is a local bouncer at a bar near where he lives. He started to learn his fighting style when he was 15. Now he has mastered the fighting style and becoming very strong. Girls were never attarcted to him due to his obsession with bing the greatest fighter of all time. Lei Fang, which he saved 2 years ago, now thinks of him as a rival,always wanting to someday chalange him and show how strong she really is. "Good good. Your getting better everyday. Now lets take a break and continue another day." Says Gen Fu as he exits his fighting stance.  
"Ok, probably enough training for me for one day" says Lei Fang following Gen Fu as they exit the room.  
  
"Well Gen Fu thank you for todays training,"she said as she bowed to him.  
"You are welcome. You know you have improved a lot. Maybe being close to mastering T'ai Chi Quan. But im not sure. You may need a lot more training, but we will see as time goes by." "Well ok. I have to get some sleep anyways, i have an exam tommorrow that i have to study for."  
"Okay well i'll see you when you are ready to continue the training," said Gen Fu as Lei Fang grabed her things and left for her apartment.  
  
Lei Fang entered the house finding her roommate asleep on the coutch with a study book in her hands.Lei Fang grabed a blaket and covered Nikki with it. Lei Fang then turned off the light that was on and entered her room.  
  
Lei Fang entered her room and grabs her study book. she sat at her dest and started to study. Lei fangs room contained posters,lots or clothes and shoes in her closet, books, a queen sized bed, candles, a lot of make up on another desk. really a tipical girls room. Soon after about 10 to 15 minutes Lei Fang started to get very tired. She soon closed the book,turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
Lei Fang awoke to a annoying ring coming frm her alarm clock. She quickly shut it off. She got out of bed and went into the living room finding Nikki still asleep. Lei Fang shook her to awaken her. She seemed really tired but she still got up.  
"Lei Fang what times is it?" Nikki asked rubing her eyes "Its 8:30 we need to get ready for class" Lei Fang answered "oh right we have that exam today. Alright give me a sec," she replied falling back onto the couch. Lei Fang left to take a shower and to get ready. She wore a blue Chinese dress, white highheels and had her hair braided.(same costume as in DOA3)  
  
Lei Fang and Nikki entered the campus. They started heading to their class to take the exam.  
  
Entering the classroom they saw that the teacher wan't there yet and everyone was standing around talking. "well i guess we have some free time."Nikki says. Lei Fang turns her head and sees Eric coming tword her. A smile came across her face.  
"Uh Lei Fang im going to go over here and talk to Mei Kim ok. I'll leave you two alown." Nikki said as she walked off. Lei Fang walked up to Eric as he aproched her. She wraped her arms around him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He smile and wraped her in his arms.  
  
Just then the teacher came into the room.  
"Ok class sit in you seats and get ready for your exam." everyone took their seats. Lei Fang sat in her seat which was right next to Nikki.  
"I'll give you 10 minutes to study over before the exam" Lei Fang knew all about the subject and really didn't need to study for it, so she just looked it over. There were a bunch of guys that sat behind them which were very annoying. All they talked about was fighting, girls, and fast cars. One of them reached between the seat and slid his hand down Lei Fangs thigh. She quickly grabed his hand and pulled it forword. He fell out of his seat and was stuck by her grasp. Eric saw this and when her turned back around he had a sad look on his face.  
"You touch me again I will beat your face in." Lei Fang said letting go of him "Oh come on Lei Fang you can't fight" said Jann Lee, the one man that saved her from the thugs.  
"You wanna bet Jann Lee"  
"Na i don't need to see you try to fight when I get to test out my skills in a up coming tornament"  
"what tornament?"  
"Its ok I don't want you to join and get yourself hurt."  
"Well even if there is a tornament I can beat you any day."  
"Well thats fine, just remember that im not going to pick you up and take you home when you lose." Jann Lee and his friends laughed.  
"Jann Lee quiet down. Ok everyone you can start." Lei Fang turned around annoyed and began her exam.  
  
After their classes were over Lei Fang and Nikki headed back to their apartment.  
"Uh that test was hard" Nikki said falling down onto the couch "It seamed kinda easy to me" Lei Fang said back to her. Lei Fang went into her room and laid down onto her bed. She was really wondering what this tornament Jann Lee was talking about. Where is it, what kind of tornament, and mostly was it real. There was a knock at the door and Nikki got it. It was a man who gave her a messege for Lei Fang. Nikki went into Lei Fangs room and gave it to her. Lei Fang sat up and started to read it 'Lei Fang please come to my house. I have something very important to tell you. Just come to the back. Please hurry'  
-Gen Fu "I have to go" Lei Fang said as she got up and hurryed out the door.  
  
Lei Fang aproched Gen Fu's house. She quickly got out of her car and went to his door. She went to the back of the house and entered the small dojo. A blonde girl stood there talking to him. They both looked over at Lei Fang. Gen Fun said something the blonde and she headed to the door. Lei Fang could tell that she was French by her accent. Lei Fang looked at her when they passed by. Lei Fang walked up to Gen Fu and he looked at her with a sad look on his face. "Thank you for coming. Well I called you down here because Mei Lin is sick, really sick. The doctors say she will die, but surgery is avalible to cure her but the costs are very high."  
"Is there anyway you can get the money in time?"  
"Well I had one idea" Gen Fu said as he gives her a flier. It said 'Now the Dead or Alive world fighting championship tornament is back. Winner receives the title of champion and a BIG cash prize. Are you up for it?' the flier had information on how to sign up and the general information.  
"Do you mind if I keep this?"  
"Go ahead I have extras."  
"so you are going to fight again?"  
"I don't want to but if it is to save Mei Lin then I will do anything."  
"Give it some thought. Tell me your decision in a few days."  
"Ok Lei Fang, I'll hear from you soon" Lei Fang turned around and headed to her car. As she was walking she thought to herself "Is this the tornament Jann Lee was talking about? If I join I could defeat Jann Lee and get the money to help Gen Fu. Yes this could work. I m going to join." 


	3. Kasumi

Kasumi readies for an attack and rushes forward. Hayate effortlessly jumps over her head and appears behind her. He swiftly skrikes her back blowing her onto her knees. Hayate swifts out of his fighting stance.  
"Sorry I got kinda carried away..." says Hayate rubing his head. Kasumi turns around holding her back. "You can say that again," she says smiling. Hayate stares at her for a moment before speaking again.  
"If anything ever happens to me when I become leader I don't want you to become the next leader," says Hayate.  
"Thats not like you to think this way. I may not be as strong as you yet but I can take care of myself aswell as the Mugen Tenshin style," says Kasumi a bit puzzled.  
"It's not that I don't think that you could do it, it's just that I feel like it would put you in danger. After all you, would be the highest ninja and anyone who wanted to take us down would go after you first."  
"I understand..."  
  
Kasumi quickly sits up wide a wake. She is out on top of the grassy hill under a tree near her home. Ever sence she was little girl she would lay under the cherry blossom tree when she needed some alone time. Right now she needed a lot of time to think. As she brushes grass out of her long hair Ryu, Hayate's best friend, slowly walks up the hill. She notices him but continues to brush herself off not bothering to stand up. Ryu stops just as he enters the shade of the huge tree. He is holding a plate.  
"I thought you might be hungry, you've been gone all day," says Ryu siting down next to her, "Would you like some?"  
"Oh sure, I'm sorry for just dissapearing like that. It's just that I've had a lot of things on my mind lately," she says a Ryu hands her a bowl. "Yeah I know what you mean. Hayate's dissapearance has been hard on everyone, after all he would have been a great leader, don't forget he is my best friend" says Ryu. Kasumi, with a mouth full of rice, just nods.  
"This does however bring me to what I came to talk about. I think you should take the offer for the 18th leader. You are strong minded and also an excellent fighter. You would guide us beautifully,"  
"But this is going to be Hayate's position, he has been training for it his whole life," she replies.  
"Hayate has been gone for 3 months. It is safe to say that he may never come back," "That's what I've been thinking about all day. The problem is that if I accept the position then it will mean that I've given up hope. He must be out there some where. He was much too strong for any one to defeat him," says Kasumi puting down her empty bowl. "That may just be wishful thinking. You should truely consider what we talked about today."  
Ryu picks up the plate and stands up. He looks her in the eyes once more before he turns around and walks down the hill. Kasumi had been facing reality lately but she still had some hope. She knew that if she wanted to find Hayate she would have to look. The only problem was leaving would mean abandonment by her friends and family and assasins always following her. This was really what she had been thinking about all day. Kasumi stands up and nods her head, "That is the only way. I have to find him, even if he is already dead I want to atleast know what happened to him." She hurrys down the hill to her room.  
  
Kasumi walks along the creek outside her home. She gathered up as much money as she could and waited for the sun to set. She is now slowly making her escape. Ryu Hayabusa jumps from off the room and makes his attack. Kasumi quickly turns in time to block the attacks and jumps to the side. "Ryu? What are you doing? I don't want to fight, just let me leave in peace!" she yells.  
"You know what will happen if you become a runaway. You life will never be peaceful until you are killed. I promised Hayate that I wouldn't let you die if he wasn't there to protect you," replies Hayabusa.  
"I don't need you to protect me anymore," she says puting her hands up. Hayabusa smiles, "Ah so you will fight for this suicidal cause. Remember, taht the way of the shinobi is a harsh one."  
Kasumi charges forward and thrusts her hands into his abdomin for times. Then she kicks him square in the chest blowing him back a few feet. Hayabusa quickly recovers and jumps into the air kicking her twice. Hayabusa grabs her and kicks her into the air. He then jump to the sky, grabs her, and smashes her into the ground. Hayabusa jumps off to the side. Kasumi slowly stands up from the devastating attack. Kasumi does a back flip and kicks Hayabusa's head back. Once she lands she attacks him while rush past him. He slowly falls to his knees and then completely falls over. "I'm sorry Ryu, but i must find Hayate."  
  
3 months later Kasumi walks up to Keiko's shop. She is wearing her school uniform with her hair down to try and blend in with everyone. She walks in and walks up to the counter. She takes off her sunglasses and looks up at keiko's smiling face. "Let me guess... The usual," says Keiko.  
"Of course," says Kasumi. Keiko walks ito the back room and returns with her coffee. Kasumi hands her the yen as she is handed the drink. "So what's the word on the street?" says Keiko.  
"What's that suppost to mean?" she says while taking a sip.  
"Well you used to come her everyday but you haven't been by in a week. I was begaining to wonder if you found him," she says and she puts the money in the register. "No not yet, all the rumors turned out to be false. And i haven't found anything new in a while," says Kasumi taking another sip.  
"Well guess what I did hear another rumor. I heard that Hayate is going to be fighting in the Dead or Alive World Tournament. You ever heard of it?" "Yeah my former clan was in it in the first tournament so I guess it makes sense for him to be there. I'll look into it," says Kasumi and she walks out of the shop. 


	4. Lei Fang Ch 3

Lei fang joined and was accepted into the tournament. She was sent a letter that tells her when and where she should go for her first fight. Her first fight was in 2 weeks so for those two weeks she trained. Coming up to the day she got ready. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. She turned it oh and exited the bath room. Lei Fang headed for the kitchen for something to drink. Lei fang was wearing short red shorts and a blue tank top. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail. She got a glass of water and when she was drinking it she noticed something to her right. It was Nikki; she was wearing a black nightgown.

"I'm so jealous of you Lei Fang" Nikki said to lei fang

"Why?" Lei Fang said lowering the glass from her mouth

"You have the perfect body and you are beautiful. I'd give anything to be you."

"Oh common Nikki you're pretty too, you're just not believing in yourself" Lei fang said then took another drink from the glass

"Yeah I guess, but I bet you every guy at school would have sex with you in a second."

Lei fang choked on the water when she heard what Nikki just said.

"What!" Lei Fang said with a chuckle

"You heard me. If I was a guy I'd fuck you in a second but I'm a girl so that doesn't apply."

"Oh well thanks...I guess"

"I'm telling you Eric probably wants to have sex soon"

"I don't think so. He respects me. He will wait for the right time or wait until I'm ready"

"Well are you ready?"

"I donno, I'm still kinda shaken from the incident 2 years ago. Well hey I have to take a shower and get out of here."

"Where are you going today? We have the day off. I thought you and me were going to go to the movies."

"Well I'm sorry I have to go do this"

"What is it?"

"I'll explain later" Lei Fan said heading to the bathroom.

Lei Fang took a shower and put on makeup and did all the girly things girls do. She walked to her room and picked out her clothes. She wore a white button up shirt which was buttoned up to the middle and had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She left the shirt untucked. She wore a blue denim mini skirt and black and white low top converse all-stars. She also left her hair loose. Lei Fang then said bye to Nikki and left for her first fight.

ROUND 1- LEI FANG V.S. BASS-

Lei Fang pulled into the area where her first fight was. She got out and walked up to a man wearing a shirt that said DOA tournament. Lei Fang approached the man and showed him her authorization which was a card that was like a credit card. He took it and slid it through a small device that let her in.

"Good luck Miss Lei Fang" the man said giving her back her card and letting her in.

The area was cleared out and on man stood in the middle of the area. Lei fang lined up with him on the other side of the area. The man wore all leather with chains. He had a spiked bracelet on his wrist. He wore sunglasses and had a slight black beard. He stood on the other side of the area pacing. Lei Fang got a cold chill down her spine.

"Ok. Let's do this girl" the man said putting his fists up. Lei fang got into her stance ready to fight. He charged at her with his arm flying forward at her. She grabbed his arm as he was coming toward her and she tossed him in the same direction. He lost his balance and she through all her weight and power to his back. She hit him so hard he flew up a bit. She then attacked him with a 3 punch combo followed up with a hard punch to the face. Bass was hurt now, he was also pissed. Lei Fang charged at him. He got ready to block her next attack. She tackled him and as they fell she grabbed his right leg and rolled pulling his leg to his face. She stepped back and let him recover. He was very mad now. He wrapped the chain around his hand as she charged at him for another attack. As threw another punch he moved out of the way and threw a fast and powerful punch to Lei Fangs face she flew back and rolled a few times. S lifted her head up and touched her upper right eye, blood showed up on her hand, it was gashed and brused pretty bad. With the chin wrapped around his hand it really messed her up. He now put the spiked bracelet onto his knuckles. He came in and punched her in the back of her left shoulder. Lei Fang Felt the sharp spikes tare at her skin and felt it being pulled out fast. Lei Fang screamed as red started to stain her white blouse. She got onto her feet and could only raise her right arm; it hurt too much to raise her left arm. As he came in for another punch she charged leaped up into the air she landed a kick to his face. The power of the kick knocked him out.

"Winner Lei Fang!" was said over the intercom of the area. Lei Fang looked at the man she had just knocked out and spit in his face

"Cheater" she said then exited the area

Lei Fang collected her winnings and headed home.

Lei Fang entered the door and threw her keys onto the counter. She headed to the bath room.

"Lei Fang?" Nikki said as she followed her. Lei Fang sat down. Nikki entered the room and looked at her "oh my god what happened to you!" Nikki Rushed over to her friend and lifted up her face.

"You know that tournament, The DOA tournament?"

"Yes"

"Well I just won my first fight"

"Why are you in that?"

"I need to help my friend. His daughter is dying and needs the money." Lei Fang said as she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She showed Nikki her wounds. Nikki cleaned them up and bandaged her back and above her eye. Nikki walked lei fang to her room. Nikki took off lei fangs converses and applied a new shirt.

"Lei Fang get plenty of rest and I'll check on you in the morning."


End file.
